


Roscoe the matchmaker

by wndyheardwhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, It breaks down, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndyheardwhat/pseuds/wndyheardwhat
Summary: When Roscoe breaks down again, Stiles is able to meet the new kid at school before everyone else. What a lucky guy he is.





	1. Chapter One

"Stiles, buddy time to get up" His dad's voice muffled from behind the door, startles Stiles into consciousness. Groggily reaching for his phone, he notices the time 7:05 AM, suddenly wide awake, he leaps out of bed only to get his foot tangled in the bed sheets, the ground starts to look a lot closer as he hits the floor head first. Untangling himself Stiles shouts out to his dad "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" only to hear the response of the front door closing as his dad leaves for work. 

Grumbling to himself about dads and their stupid heads for not waking him up, Stiles rushes around his room trying to find a clean pair of boxers. Coming up with nothing he decides to go commando and starts grabbing at clothes on the floor, sniffing at them before he finally finds a cleanish white tee with a I heart Zayne on it (Scott gave it to him as a joke last year and its not a bad tee ok! cut a dude some slack) and some black jeans that don't have that too many noticeable stains before grabbing his notorious checkered flannel and white vans and throwing them on as well.

Running, ok falling (its a miracle he didn't break anything) down the stairs, he decides to forgo any breakfast and grabs himself a banana and feijoa juice before skedaddling his little cute butt out the door before he gets another tardy for being late to Harris's class. Then skedaddling his butt right back through that door to grab his book-bag and keys. Sipping on his juice Stiles makes his way across the street to where his baby, his love of his life, Roscoe is parked. Inserting his keys into the ignition, he turns it praying to the good lords above that just this once, his baby won't die on him. Hearing a sputter and cough and no engine rumbling, Stiles throws his head back "Why Roscoe!? After everything I've done for you? The money I forked out for you, you do this to me? A relationship is a two way street, you hear me two wa-" A knock on his window interrupts his rant and he turns his head to the window already rolling it down. "Umm can I help y-" The words leave his mouth as he gazes up at the most impeccable human being he has ever seen. Tan golden skin, peaks out of the tightest most form fitting grey henley that brings out the dudes eyes, no human should have eyes like that, I mean what colour even are they? Green, yellow, hazel blue? Stiles could get lost in those eyes, he wouldn't even mind if he drowned in them.

"You're drooling" the man, the dude must have been Stiles age but there was no way for Stile to describe the god standing before him as just a teenager, no whoever Stiles was staring at was a real man. "Oh, sorry dude kinda got memorised by your eyes. I could drown in them " Stiles blushed up at him, god why did he have no brain to mouth filter?. "Umm thanks I guess?" Green Eyed boy said as looked away clearly a little uncomfortable. "I was just wondering if you want help with your car, it kinda looked like you needed it" He said as he turned back to Stiles. "Uhh yeah actually thanks, I'm Stiles by the way" as he hopped out of the car and popped the hood up. "Derek" green eyed boy supplied as he leaned in to check on Stiles car.

"Ok so it looks like the batteries dead, I have some cables in my car if you want me to try and jump start it?" Green eyed boy - Derek asked Stiles as he wiped his hands on the back of his jeans leaving hand prints on the back pockets, right next to his arse cheeks. "Sorry what was that? " Stile's eyes still focused on Dereks butt where the handprints were. "I asked if you wanted me to jump start your car?" Dereks eyes followed Stiles noticing where they were planted "Oh, uhh how long do you think that will take?" Stiles blushed as he realised he had been caught, not daring to look Derek in the eye. "Depends on how dead your battering is maybe 20 minutes" Stiles looked down at his phone now noting that he only had 10 minutes to get to school. "Think I'll have to pass on that kind sir, I need to get to school pronto, can't be late for first period you know how it is." With an awkward smile plastered on his face (why did he have to say things like kind sir and pronto?) Stiles walked to the front door of his car and got his bag out, already dialling Scott to come pick him up when he heard "If you go to Beacon High I can take you".


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????

Stiles ears must have misheard. This fine hunk of a specimen went to Beacon High! How had Stiles missed him, he knew for damn sure he would have spotted that godly like bod and model face to go with it in the halls, even if his friends do call him oblivious. "Wait, sorry dude did you say you go to Beacon High" Stiles said as he whipped his head back round already forgetting about his call to Scott. He quickly ran his eyes over the dude - Derek (damn was that chest hair peeking out over his top?!) trying to remember if he had seen him before. 

"Don't call me dude I told you my names Derek" he replied with an eye-roll "and yeah I just transferred from New York it's my first day. Figured I should know at least someone on my first day, right?" The little crooked smile he gave afterwards almost made Stiles heart combust. "Oh, that explains it I thought I would've known if you went to my school, what, with how ridiculously good looki- ok Stiles shut up right now before you embarrass yourself any further in front of this god like specimen - Oh my god!" Stiles clamped his mouth shut with his hands feeling heat rush to his cheeks knowing his face would be turning blotchy. "I’m just going to walk away now, see you at school maybe actually you know what maybe it's best if we just ignored one another and pretend this never happened" Stiles mumbled out through his hands as he got his bag out his car and started his long journey to school. 

"Hey, hey Stiles! I really don't mind giving a cute boy a ride to school you know" Sorry what!? Stiles was going to have to get his hearing checked out. Did the same Derek who had chest hair and eyes that radiated sexiness (ok don't judge) just call little ol' Stiles cute? "Ummm haha yeah?" Oh, dear lord had Stiles said that out loud. "So, you think I’m cute than hmmm?" Stiles said with a blush and small smile on his lips. "Well yeah I don't let just anyone ride with me in my car. Only boys with upturned noses and cute moles.” Derek mumbled the last bit, also with a blush and small smile albeit, much more adorable than Stiles. "Ok well where is this 'sacred' car of yours" Stiles says as he turns his head from side to side trying to figure out which of the cars parked on the streets most suited Derek.

"That black car parked next to the red Honda with the flat tyre" Derek supplies. Stiles notices the black Camaro next to it which "if you're so rich which I’m gonna say you are, because that is one nice car you got there matey, why are you going to Beacon High. Y'know Beacon Grammar is probably much more suited for your parent's pay checks". 

"Actually I think Beacon High is much more suited for my sanity, I don't want to be surrounded by preppy kids talking about what their daddy bought for them today, no I'd much rather spend my time at school with kids who can actually hold real conversations without having to brag about the amount of money their family has" Derek replies to Stiles snarky comment with a clear frustration. "and the car was my dad's" He adds.

"Woah sorry dude, I didn't mean to hit a nerve, I'm not sure if you've noticed from this brief conversation that we've had but I have no brain to mouth filter and kinda, maybe, always say whats on my mind and face with the consequences afterwards" Stiles mumbles as he looks down at his shoes clearly embarrassed.

"All good Stiles seriously it's just I've been to private schools and they are infinitely not better than public school apart from the fact that the schools happen to look a little nicer and the students are a little shitter. Annnnnd if you still want a ride I'm leaving now because I'm pretty sure this has made us late for first period. Derek says as he starts walking to the car.

Oh fuck! Harris is going to give Stiles detention for a full month. Stiles swears that he has it out for him. "Wait Derek I'm coming!"


End file.
